Going The Distance
by heartscattering
Summary: Blaine Anderson is having a hard time coming out to his friends and family. He stumbles across a website in which he can get help, where he gets paired with Kurt Hummel, an out-and-proud man living in New York City, almost 600 miles away. {Rated M for future chapters.}


**Author's Notes: **I came up with this quickly so I had to write it down, I hope you enjoy and yes it's short. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, and you all have permission to nag me if I don't. Enjoy, lovelies. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day! (or what I like to call Singles Awareness Day).

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?" The voice of Sam Evans echoed through Blaine's ears.

To be completely honest, Blaine was not okay. However, he didn't want anyone to notice that anything was wrong which would then involve him immersing himself in a conversation he really wasn't ready to have.

Blaine nodded and continued walking, not bothering to wait up for Sam as he hurried behind him. Although Blaine was short, he sure was a quick walker. He was desperate to get home. "You've hardly spoke all day and you didn't even sing in Glee club. You _always _sing in Glee. The rest of us get kinda sick of it." It was then that Sam had realised what he had said.

"They really think that?" Blaine stopped walking, turning to Sam with an almost broken, offended look across his face. Was Sam trying to make his mood worse?

"N-no! I don't even know why I said that, you know me, I always make stuff up." Sam stuttered nervously. He really shouldn't have said that. He was supposed to make Blaine feel better, not worse.

Blaine ignored him, obviously not believing a word he had said, and started walking, it was such a cold day he could see his breath in front of him as he huffed out. "Sam, I've had a really bad day and right now nothing sounds better than going home and just collapsing. However, I can't do that because you're stopping me!" Blaine had snapped.

Sam looked taken aback, his eyes widened at how serious Blaine was being. "Sorry, dude, I'll see you tomorrow. Unless you wanna talk-"

"Sam, please. I'm not trying to make myself sound like a douche, but I really need to go home. Like, now."

"O-oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow," Sam turned and began to walk in the opposite direction until he stalled. "Don't forget!" He shouted, causing Blaine to stop and turn around again, he rolled his eyes before: "We have Calculus homework."

Blaine wanted to cry. He had totally forgotten about his homework and really, he didn't want to have to do it when he got home. His parents would question him at family dinner. A regular Tuesday night thing that occurred in the Anderson household. Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother had recently visited and Blaine found himself missing him from Tuesday Night Dinner.

Cooper and Blaine had always had a good relationship. Sure, being the younger brother sucked at points, such as Blaine had to go to bed earlier than his brother when they were younger which always annoyed him. Cooper got all the attention but it wasn't his fault that he was born after his brother.

* * *

When he got home, he found his mother in the kitchen reading a lengthy novel that she had been reading for weeks, maybe a few months. Every day as he came home from school around four thirty, she would be sat in the kitchen, a mug of tea on the table in front of her and her eyes scanning over the pages of the crime novel.

"Hi, Mom," He said, his voice sounding much more happy. It was a good job that he was such a good actor.

"Hi, honey." She replied, her eyes not leaving the page. "How was school?"

"It was school," He answered, pouring himself a glass of juice and sitting opposite his mother on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Anything interesting happen?"

He shook his head, "Not really," _Yes, actually Mom these two guys hit me because they thought that I was gay and they thought right,_ Blaine couldn't exactly say that to his mother.

Not that his mother was against homosexuality but she had never had experience of having a gay child, with Cooper set to get married in just a couple of weeks to the woman of his dreams, Clarissa Anderson expected her second born to do the same. He didn't know how his father would react, but he felt it would be in a way completely the opposite of his mother. His parents worked, his father regularly away on business trips and his mother running her own business from the comfort of her own home.

"Have any homework?" Blaine's mother asked, sipping her drink carefully and eyes averting to her youngest son.

Blaine nodded, "Calculus, I wish dad was here, I kind of struggle with that."

Clarissa Anderson put down her book, memorizing the page she was on and sat down on the chair next to Blaine. "I know it's hard Blaine, but one week to go and then we're going to LA to see Cooper. The three of us."

Blaine liked the sound of that. He grinned. "I'm going to head up and finish off my homework, enjoy the rest of your book."

Clarissa kissed his forehead and watched as he bounded up the stairs, dreading having to finish that damned Calculus.

* * *

When he reached the comfort of his own bedroom, Blaine did not retrieve his books, he opened up his laptop and typed 'Going The Distance' into the search engine. He hadn't been on the website before but he had heard a conversation in one of his classes between two guys, who obviously didn't want anyone to overhear, Blaine did.

He browsed the website until he noticed the _Find a match._ He clicked the button and was asked to wait while the website processed his request. He couldn't understand why he had gone to this website, it was clear from the guys in his class that it was a help website, for troubled teens. He guessed he could use the help.

He waited until he received a notification, telling him that he had been paired with someone. _It's probably a computerised website anyway._ Blaine thought to himself.

A little ding sounded from his laptop, indicating that he had received a message from his match.

"Hello, my name's Kurt Hummel and I'm here to help."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is really short but it's the prologue which is just introducing the story. If I get the motivation to continue, I will. For those who read Keeping Secrets and Forget Me Not; I'm suffering from major writers block so please forgive me if I can't update soon. I'm almost finished chapter 4 so hopefully it'll be up soon. This story will be updated more frequently however, so thank you for being patient. I really like the idea of this story, I hope you do too. Next update will be before Wednesday. Bye!


End file.
